


Bandit's Blossom

by winter_pie



Series: Flowers of Auldrant [2]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Drugged Sex, Forced Crossdressing, Gang Rape, Humiliation, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_pie/pseuds/winter_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's captured by bandits, Luke's life immediately takes a turn for the darker. But in this waking nightmare he can't seem to escape from, he finds out that not all monsters look like monsters and that some of them may not be monsters after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Compost

**Author's Note:**

> I planted a seed of porn that grew into a smutty fanfic. Also, I wrote a surprising amount of this while I was very nearly falling asleep at my laptop.
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you liked, what you thought was boring, and so on. It'll help me write a better story.

 

"Ngh!" Pain flashed through Luke's side as he was thrown to the ground.

He struggled futilely against the rope tying up his limbs, wanting nothing more than to get loose and kill the bastards who'd taken him prisoner. Though if he didn't kill them, there was no doubt that Guy would the moment he caught up to them.

_If he catches up to us._

He pushed the thought away. Doubt had been nagging him the past few hours that he'd been getting dragged around by the bandits, sometimes literally, other times slung over a shoulder or put in some sort of box, but Luke refused to give up hope that he would either find a way out of this or be rescued soon. Either way these jerks would get what was coming to them.

"Come on now, guys, that's no way to treat a guest. You should try to be a little more hospitible. Our guests are people with needs of their own, after all."

Whoever was talking, it wasn't one of the bandits that had captured him. This voice was far richer than any of those Luke could recall hearing.

He tensed as a hand ran through his hair and then wrenched himself backwards as that same hand ran down along his front. Laughter rang out around him.

"Haha, feisty little cutie, aren't you?" the rich voice laughed. Luke felt his face flush. He wasn't a girl! "And you blush, too! The majority of my prizes aren't usually so lovely."

"Mngh hn gh!" he shouted around the bandana stuck in his mouth. This creep was going to get such a piece of his mind when he got out of these damn ropes.

"Ah, you can't be comfortable tied up like that," the rich voice sympathized. "Hold still and I'll cut you loose."

"Boss, is that such a good idea? The kid's no weakling."

"I won't have one my most fetching guests feeling like a prisoner. Now hold still. I don't want to cut you by accident."

Luke layed still while the owner of the rich voice cut away the rope tying his arms together. As soon as he could move them again, Luke rolled over and swung at the place where his captor ought to have been. But instead of the satisfaction of putting his fist through the man's face, the redhead was only frustrated by his hands swinging through open air.

"Whoa there! Calm down, beautiful!"

The bastard was fast, Luke had to give him that. But he would be damned if he let that stop him from punching the son of a bitch's nose in. Of course, it would help if he could see what he was doing. Luke struggled with it for a moment, then pulled the blindfold away from his face.

What he saw sent a chill through him. The room was full of men, most of them larger than himself. Most of them also had weapons. And quite a few of them were giving him looks that made him feel extremely self-concious.

"If you promise to stay calm, I'll free your legs."

The owner of the rich voice wasn't quite what Luke was expecting. He was tall, at least as much so as Guy, wearing only a pair of baggy pants, and nicely built with tanned skin, bright purple eyes, and long, sun-bleached hair pulled into a low ponytail. What made Luke's breath catch in his throat, though, was how strikingly handsome the man's face was. The sight of him sent a jolt of heat into the pit of Luke's belly.

"Hello," the man grinned at him. "No need to be worried, I'm not going to hurt you - no one else here will hurt you, either."

The redhead glared suspiciously at him. Why the hell had they brought him all the way out to wherever this was, anyway? Luke was pretty sure it would be best to not stick around and find out, though he wasn't sure he had much choice at the moment given how badly outnumbered he was.

As the man approached him, he tensed up, preparing to defend himself if it turned out the bandit wasn't as nice as he seemed. The blonde gave him a somewhat sad smile. "Come on, now, beautiful, I won't bite. I just want to untie you is all."

Realizing he couldn't answer, Luke untied the other blindfold that had been shoved into his mouth as a makeshift gag. The man seemed to accept that as a sign that Luke wouldn't attack him because he knelt down next to him and began working on the knots in the rope. The redhead warily watched him, his fury beginning to give way to curiosity. Bandits weren't supposed to be friendly. Why was this guy being so nice to him?

"There, that's better, isn't it?" the man gathered up the loose rope, turned, and tossed it to one of the other men in the room who took it away. A shudder passed through Luke as he caught a glimpse of the rich voiced bandit's back and the myriad scars that covered it.

"Now." 

Luke twitched as the man locked eyes with him. The rather disturbing thought that the blonde bandit knew what he was thinking flicked through his mind. After a moment, however, the man smiled warmly at him which sent another jolt of heat through Luke.

"You're probably wondering why you're here, right?" the purple-eyed man asked cheerfully.

A part of Luke wanted to refuse to answer and another part wanted to punch the guy in the nose, but something compelled him to instead say, "Maybe."

Several of the bandits snickered and one of them laughed a bit more loudly as he echoed Luke's response. The redhead felt his face heat up. _Jerks._

"Now, now, there's no need to be juvenile about things," the man who seemed to be the leader said, shaking his head at the bandit who'd mocked their captive. "He's going to be with us for a long time, so we want to make him feel welcome, right?"

 _Like hell I'm going to be sticking around here._ As many of the men nodded or otherwise acknowledged and agreed with their leader's words, Luke glanced around the room and noticed two of them slipping out through the wall, which looked to actually be some kind of flap. This room had to really be a tent, then. But the brief glimpse at the tent flap he'd gotten wasn't, to his frustration, enough to get any idea of where they were.

The redhead turned back to face the bandit in front of him who stood up and backed off a few paces as he said, "But where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself. I am Alexander, the leader of this little encampment. You've met some of my men, though I don't imagine you're too happy with them at the moment." Several familiar faces snickered at him. "Hopefully, though, that won't prevent you from enjoying your stay with us, in so far as that's possible." Quite a few of the others laughed at that. "And what, may I ask, is your name?"

He gritted his teeth together, anger burning hot within him again. "None of your damn business."

Most of the bandits hooted with laughter. Alexander grinned and shook his head a little. The blonde bandit looked up at something above Luke's head, and the redhead was suddenly hauled to his feet, both of his arms firmly gripped by two very large men. He struggled against their hold on him, kicking at them when he couldn't free either of his arms. For his trouble, his legs were grabbed out from under him, and he was forced to his knees, the two men behind him holding down his lower legs. His insides knotted up as fear began to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

"You've got a lot of fight in you, beautiful," the purple-eyed man smiled as he took one of three mugs that was brought to him on a tray. The fluid gave off a spicy, citrusy scent that made Luke's mouth water. Alexander took a swig. "I love that, but things'll go a lot easier for you here if you co-operate of your own free will."

"Right," Luke snarled at him. "No one'll hurt me as long as I do what you want."

The blonde laughed at that and shook his head again, his eyes glittering with amusement. "I was being completely honest with you. You won't be harmed, because I don't need to beat you into submission to get you to do what I want."

The red-haired youth struggled against his captors again as he spat out, "Yeah, right. I'd sooner slit my own throat."

Amidst the riotous laughter this remark sparked, Alexander gestured in the direction of the men holding Luke, and one of the two holding onto his arms forced him to tilt his head back. The blonde man smiled at him, another of those smiles that sent heat rushing through Luke's body and pooling in his abdomen. The purple-eyed bandit drained the last of the liquid in his mug and placed it back on the tray before taking another which he also emptied. As he drank the stuff, Luke noticed, with a blush, that the bulge of the man's member grew with each swallow, his erection soon straining against the material and a growing, slick wet spot forming where the man's precum was soaking into his pants. To the redhead's embarrassment and shame, he realized his own member had swollen up in response to the sight.

The crowd's voice had shifted from amused laughter to lecherous jeering, a number of catcalls, whistles, and perverse suggestions emitting from every corner of the room. They were clearly anticipating what was about to happen, which only made Luke all the more nervous about the whole situation. Whatever was supposed to come next could only be bad news for him.

With a lick of his lips, Alexander stripped off his only piece of clothing, his swollen endowment throbbing, a steady trickle of precum leaking out of its tip. As a cheer went up around the room, the man walked forward, smearing the clear fluid over the entirety of his member, until he was but a few inches away, his manhood hovering over Luke's face. Its scent was like that of the fluid the man had just downed, except far stronger and more potent. Luke was suddenly desperately thirsty. And as a fresh bead of precum welled up out of the tip of the blonde bandit's manhood, he knew that he was going to have to drink the stuff.

Giving him another warm smile that made Luke's member throb, the bandit reached forward and gently but firmly grasped Luke's chin with one hand while he wiped up the clear fluid leaking out of his erection with the other and smeared it across Luke's lips. As hard as he fought against it, the urge to lick his lips overcame him and his tongue darted out, gathered up the smeared fluid, and drew back into his mouth. A shiver went through him.

It was delicious. There was the spicy, citrusyness that he expected from the smell, though there was also a hint of bitterness to it. As odd as the flavor was Luke could only think of it as the best thing he'd ever tasted. The thought that he must have more of the fluid pushed to the front of his mind, his will to fight steadily evaporating. His eyes darted to the tip of the member throbbing right in front above his face, and as more of the liquid welled up, he licked his lips again. The drop rapidly grew until it grew too heavy and began to roll down the front of the erect member. When the beginning of this new trickle of fluid was low enough, Luke's tongue flicked out of its own accord. He was too far away to be able to lick it up, however.

"Open your mouth," the bandit purred. The redhead obeyed, the want of the delicious fluid overriding his will. "Good boy."

The man released his chin and took hold of his leaking manhood, guiding the tip of it into Luke's waiting maw. The fluid ran over his tongue, and another shiver passed through him.

"Suck."

He did so, his efforts rewarding him with a steady stream of liquid which he greedily swallowed. As he continued to suck on the bandit's erection, the man took the third mug from the tray, this one easily twice the size of either of the previous two. He brushed his fingers against Luke's cheek and smiled at him, the young man's hips jumping forward a little, his erection aching. Then he began to gulp down the fluid in the mug.

The member in Luke's mouth swelled up, throbbing, an especially generous spurt of the delectable fluid flooding his mouth with every gulp the bandit took. As much of the stuff as there was, Luke greedily drank it all, refusing to allow even a drop of it to go to waste. When the head of the member grew too large to be pulled back out of Luke's mouth, it swelled just a little more before finally stopping, its full size seemingly reached. To the redhead's annoyance, the amount of fluid pouring into the his mouth began to taper. Frowning around the member that was lodged in his mouth, Luke sucked harder and was rewarded with a gush of the stuff. He begin to suck on the head in earnest, earning a small, though steady amount of fluid and a gutteral moan from its owner who buried his fingers into Luke's soft, red locks. Frustrated by the lack of liquid, Luke sucked as hard as he possibly could. The bandit groaned and plunged himself into the redhead's mouth to the hilt, his engorged manhood forcing Luke's virgin throat wide.

The purple-eyed man locked gazes with the green-eyed boy who could feel every twitch and throb of the enormous member as his throat muscles reflexively tried to swallow. As Luke began to feel lightheaded, the bandit slowly pulled back until his crown caught on the boy's teeth. The redhead gasped for air around the thing in his mouth, relieved to be able to breathe again. After a few moments, the man adjusted his hold on the boy's head, his grip now sure and firm.

"Your throat feels truly wonderful," he smiled down at Luke. "I'm really going to enjoy ravishing you." The redhead's face flushed until it matched his hair. "Keep sucking and trying to swallow. Oh~ Yes, you're quite good at this, aren't you?"

Luke glanced off to the side and saw that all of the men had their members out, many of them stroking themselves, some of them stroking each other, a few penetrating other men. His manhood ached painfully.

"You can let him go now," the leader nodded to the men holding the redhead in place. They all let him go, but he stayed on his knees, his hands freeing his manhood. "Our guest isn't going anywhere. He's much too eager to have my cock down his throat again, filling him with nectar." The man caressed Luke's face, the redhead blushing as he touched himself. "Soon, I'll be pumping your belly full of my seed. Let's get started, shall we? Take a deep breath, now."

Flushed with want, the redhead did as instructed, and the blonde bandit went more slowly this time. As he sucked at the head, a burst of precum splashed the back of his throat, and then the man pushed himself forward, slowly, until the tip of his member kissed the back of Luke's throat. And then he pulled back, a small gout of fluid forced out of his member and coating the entrance to the redhead's throat thoroughly. Another push, this time a little further, the crown just stopping short of going down. As Alexander pulled back until his crown was again pressing against Luke's teeth, more precum was squeezed out, more of the boy's throat lubricated. With the next thrust, Luke swallowed the entire head and eagerly stroked himself, the feeling of being penetrated driving him wild. Again, the man pulled back as far as he could, more of his lubrication splashing down the boy's throat, slicking it up nicely. And again he thrusted forward, Luke taking about a third of his length and swallowing at him, eager to have all of it in him again and stroking himself as he was penetrated. Once more, Alexander pullled back, his fluid coating the last of Luke's throat that needed it. With a final thrust, he buried himself fully within Luke's throat again, his captive furiously stroking himself.

The boy's throat properly stretched out, the man began to give him a proper throat fucking, pulling out of his throat completely and then plunging himself all the way back in, over and over. The redhead kept sucking and swallowing at the manhood violating his throat, the knowledge that he was masturbating to having his throat raped turning him on further. 

His orgasm nearing, Alexander let himself go, his hips wildly bucking foward and back, the head of his member staying inside the boy's throat. He could feel the head of his member trying to push through into the little human's stomach, the ring of muscles deliciously tight as they squeezed at him. So close, so close. Just a little bit more and he could finally plant his seed.

Luke gulped at the thick manhood that had deflowered his throat. He could feel that wonderfully thick head pushing further into him, trying to force another virgin opening wide and force it to accept everything it had to pour into it. He was so close to orgasming now. But he forced himself to wait. He wanted to wait to come until the moment when the crown pushed past that barrier and made the violation of his throat complete. He swallowed harder and harder around the engorged member trying to force it down and further into him. No matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't going in, though.

"Look at you," the man panted as he mercilessly fucked the boy's throat, his orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. The beautiful, little redhead looked up into his eyes, the want to be violated further all too clear in his eyes making the blonde thrust harder. "What a whore you've become for my cock. You've been pleasuring yourself this entire time that I've been plunging it into your depths, and all too eagerly you struggle to swallow my manhood completely."

He gripped the boy's head, grinding himself into the depths of his throat, his balls churning as he prepared to spread wide another virgin opening. The redhead was stroking himself hard and fast, desperate for release.

"I'm going to come right into your stomach. You're going to take every ounce of my seed. And you're going to come right as I do, your pleasure peaking as you're filled with my cum. Oh~ Oh~ Yes, oh gods, yes, agh a-agh!"

That wonderfully huge head finally forced itself into past the barrier and a torrent of hot, thick fluid gushed out of it, filling Luke's belly. The redhead came, hard as he gulped around the manhood emptying itself directly into him. His belly stretched and stretched, distending as it filled with seed. As the last of it was pumped into him, the bandit's cock shrank, the crown popping back out as the member was pulled out of the redhead.

Luke coughed and gasped at the air. He looked up at Alexander, the bandit smiling warmly at him and then petting his head.

"I told you I didn't need to hurt you to get what I wanted," he said, his flaccid cock beginning to swell back up.

The redhead blushed as the member again stood erect before him. He wouldn't be able to swallow another load. He was completely full. There wasn't room in his belly for even a single drop more.

Seeing the boy's distress, the bandit soothingly purred at him, "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to be using your throat again for a little while yet. No, I'll be leaving you to rest for now. Tomorrow, though... that's another story, now isn't it?"

Luke ran his hands over his distended belly, his cock hardening again at the thought of being filled up all over agin. He looked up as the purple-eyed man reached down and took one of his hands. The blond man helped him to his feet and handed him off to a pair of men who escorted the redhead out of the tent and into the twilight gloom beyond.

Although the redhead was rather distracted with his fully stomach, he did notice that there were quite a few tents set up all around, most of them smaller than the one they'd just left. As the two men led him a ways away from the big tent and into one of the smaller ones, Luke became sleepier and sleepier, his thoughts muddled and jumbled but mostly centered on resting. Not bothering to examine the rest of his tent's inside, the boy made a beeline for the bed directly across from the entrance flap. He kicked off his shoes, slipped under the covers, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.


	2. Till

 

Luke woke up with a yawn, stretching out his limbs as he did so. His throat was weirdly sore, though he couldn't think why. He didn't remember having a cold. Maybe he'd eaten something strange? Intending to ask Guy if he had any idea why his throat felt sore, he glanced around the room, and confusion washed over him. This wasn't the inn at St. Binah.

Where the hell was he?

Alarmed, the redhead sat up, his lingering sleepyness gone. The room had been lavishly furnished; rich tapestries and beautiful paintings hung from the walls and plush-looking rugs wove a path between the ornate furniture on the ground. Against the wall across from him stood a large wardrobe and next to it a chest of drawers, both of them intricately carved with flowers and vines and other plantlife. Against the adjoining wall were two large chests on the ground, these also covered in carvings of plants. In each of the three corners his bed was not in, a fine lamp that looked as though it had been braided out of saplings stood holding a lit fonstone. Along the wall coming towards Luke on his left sat a pair of comfy-looking chairs and a small table between them, all of them bearing the same nature motif as the rest of the furniture in the room. Even the fabric covering the chairs and the bedspread had floral patterns.

Luke slowly realized, as he looked around the room, that he _did_ know where he was. The memory of what had happened yesterday after he'd been captured set his face burning with shame and anger and his stomach churning with disgust. 

The room full of men. Being unable to stop himself from sucking on their leader's cock like some kind of addicted whore. Orgasming while that purple-eyed bastard defiled his stomach with his seed.

And that was really the worst part of it, that he'd gotten off to being used. That it had even turned him on in the first place. That some small, sick part of him kind of wanted to do it again.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He squeezed his eyes shut, hot tears stinging his eyes as his hands balled into fists, his fingernails biting into his palms. _Something like that isn't supposed to feel good! Am I some kind of sick pervert or something?_

A sudden slap agasint the flap to the tent made him nearly jump out of his skin, his pulse racing.

"Are you awake in there?" a muffled voice called out.

 _Damn._ Luke quickly wiped his eyes and quietly slid out of the bed before darting over to the chests. He needed a weapon if he was going to make it past the guards. The redhead flung open the first one, glad there wasn't a lock on it, and found -

His face flushed with heat at the sight of the dozens of genitalia-like objects neatly arranged in the container, some of them quite large. Bizarrely, there was also a small collection of egg-shaped objects lined up along the back of the chest, their sizes ranging from that of a chicken's egg to one he would've had to use both hands to pick up. Luke wasn't sure what they were but given the nature of the rest of the chest's contents, he was pretty sure he didn't want to really know. No matter how curious he was about them.

He quickly placed the lid of the first chest back down as quietly as he could and flipped open the second one. This one didn't contain any weapons, either, but it did hold a large number of brown bottles with wide necks, all of them with odd names. His curiosity finally overriding his common sense, without thinking he picked one up labeled "Undine's Blessing" and unscrewed it. The contents were a light blue fluid that had tiny snowflakes floating in it that glittered in a way that was remniscent of fresh snow in the morning sunlight and that smelled like a mix of ice, the sea, and what Luke imagined time and expanding would smell like if they had scents. He raised the bottle to his lips and took a small sip.

The fluid was icy cold and it tasted slightly salty, a teensy bit bitter, and faintly of what Luke imagined expanding might taste like with an aftertaste of peppermint of all things. He had just managed to screw the cap back on when a wave of pleasure surged through his body making him drop the bottle and gasp. He was suddenly aware of every tiny bit of contact between his clothes and his body. The smallest of movements on his part sent delicious little shivers through him as his skin tingled where the fabric brushed against it. Flustered, growing more aroused by the moment, and making a mental note to not taste things in strange bottles, he had to try to pick up the dropped container three times before he could bear the tingling in his hand. The redhead put it back in its place and as carefully as he could, closed the lid of the chest, not sure how much more stimulation he could take. His member was already throbbing and it was taking a good portion of his willpower to resist the urge to touch himself. Other than the need to find a weapon of some kind, the only thing that stopped him was the nervous worry that once he began to masturbate in his current state he wasn't going to be able to make himself stop. And who knew what the person on the other side of the tentflap might to do him then?

Another slap against the flap tent and inquisition about whether he was awake or not had him struggling to his feet and then over to the wardrobe and chest of drawers, gasps and whimpers escaping him as the fabric stretched by his erection rubbed at him with every step. Hoping to find something that could help, the redhead wrenched the wardrobe's doors open. Luke stared at the outfits inside and wondered if the guards had somehow mistaken him for a girl. It was all dresses and skirts, the materials ranging from frothy lace to a shiny, stretchy plastic. The drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe offered only a selection of shoes, to the redhead's mounting frustration.

Desperate for something useful, and dearly hoping the person on the other side of the tent flap wouldn't come in without a response, Luke yanked open the top dresser. It was filled with ribbons, bows, combs, and every other thing meant to pretty up hair, along with a few ornate handled mirrors. While some of the combs might be able to be used as a dagger and the mirrors could be thrown, the redhead decided to try the other drawers before committing to a weapon that he would likely only be able to use once. The second drawer slid open to reveal an assortment of jewelry and makeup. The third contained only underwear, some of it sheer, some of it mesh, some of it lacey, all of it crotchless. Blushing so hard it hurt, he quickly shut the drawer and opened the last one. It was filled only with socks, stockings, leg warmers, and odd rings of fabric that Luke could only assume were headbands of some kind. Though why they were with the socks he couldn't say.

"Well, well, I didn't think you'd get so excited over your new clothes."

His blood threatened to boil at the familiar, rich sound of Alexander's voice. Luke slowly and carefully turned around to see the blonde bastard standing over by the table and chairs, his back turned to Luke, the lighter scars standing out vividly against his tan skin. The thought of throwing something at him crossed the redhead's mind, but whirling back around to grab one of the mirrors out of the top drawer only served to make his knees give out and send him to the floor with a soft cry.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, the question sounding surprisingly genuine. One of his hands rested on Luke's shoulder and he shuddered, his body screaming at him for release. "What's wrong? Your skin is flushed."

"Nothing," the red-haired boy ground out between clenched teeth. It was taking all of his willpower to not touch his aching member. He refused to give in, though, with the purple-eyed son of a bitch in the same room.

"Trembling, skin flushed, and collapsing for no apparent reason," the man sounded thoughtful. He frowned and looked over at the chests. "You've gotten into my little potion collection, haven't you? Which one did you drink, though, I wonder?"

Luke was too focused on his problem to keep himself from answering, "Undine's Blessing."

The blonde chuckled, a lovely, throaty sound that sent a shiver through the redhead. "Ah, that explains it. You must be dying for relief. Why are you fighting it?"

"Why don't you go to hell?" he growled in response, glaring at the man.

"Still annoyed about yesterday, I see," the purple-eyed man smiled, amused. Luke fought the urge to punch him. Touching anything right now would only make things worse. "I understand. But soon enough you'll be looking forward to my little visits."

"Like hell," the redhead hissed. "I hate your goddamn guts."

The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that. I like you." Confusion swept Luke's anger away. _What?_ Seeing his captive's expression, Alexander continued, "You're beautiful and spirited and I'd like very much to get to know you. But first things first."

Looking down at the bulge in Luke's pants, the man smiled and then, before the redhead could stop him, reached down and lightly squeezed his erection. The boy cried out, his hips thrusting into the wonderful sensation. The blonde pushed him over onto his back and then ripped his clothing off of him, exposing his flushed skin to the cool air. He gasped and then writhed and arched as the bandit took hold of his aching member and pumped up and down. Oh, god, why did it feel so good? He hated this crazy jackass!

A gasp tore out of him as something hot and wet and soft suddenly surrounded his manhood. His fingers dug into the soft, plush rug beneath him as, to his utter frustration, his hips began jumping up into the wonderous sensation even as he tried to will himself to stop reacting. He glanced down between his legs to see Alexander had taken his member into his mouth, his eyes closed as his head bobbed up and down.

Determined to not give in, no matter how good it felt, Luke fought his building orgasm with everything he had. He struggled to think of something, anything, to take his mind off of the unbearable pleasure of having the blonde bandit sucking on him. But no matter what he thought of, his thoughts just kept jumping back to reality, to the mouth wrapped around his dick and the tongue that mercilessly teased him. Frustration turned to tears even as the pleasure building up inside of him finally became too much and he came, his body turned completely traitor.

Luke lay panting only for a few moments before his member swelled up again, painfully. He writhed, gasping as he tore at the rug under him. _What the hell?_

"Well, that was fast." Alexander sounded surprised as he cupped the redhead's balls. The boy arched up, hating how his body reacted to the man's touch. "I assumed it would be a few days before..."

Grasping at anything that might distract him from the delicious pain, Luke managed to gasp out, "Before what?" He cried out as the blonde lightly squeezed.

The purple-eyed man ran his other hand over the redhead's abdomen. "Before your body was ready for the next step."

Again, confusion overcame him. "What? What are you talking about?"

Smiling in that damnable way that made heat flood Luke's body, Alexander began stroking the redhead's erection with one hand as he pulled his own swollen cock out with the other. Panic suddenly surged through Luke. _Nonononononono!_

However, as the bandit smeared his precum over his member, the expected thirst didn't come. To the redhead's further bewilderment and utter embarrassment, the blonde then began smearing his seemingly unlimited amount of fluid between Luke's buttcheeks. The purple-eyed man seemed especially interested in coating the redhead's entrance with it, and at first he couldn't imagine why. Then he remembered what he'd seen last night, what the other men in the room had been doing to each other.

And then Alexander pushed Luke's thighs apart and shoved his cock into Luke's ass.

It was all Luke could do to keep himself from screaming out of sheer pleasure, or horror, or maybe both. It felt good, horribly, wonderfully good to have the blonde inside of him again, his girth stretching him open and his hot precum beginning to spill into him. As the bandit pulled back until just the head of his member remained lodged inside of the redhead, Luke's emotions warred inside of him. He wanted Alexander out of him, wanted him to be ripped apart by monsters, wanted him to die in a fire, in agony. And as the bandit began slowly working his way back into the redhead, that other part of him, damn it straight to hell, wanted the blonde to _push harder._

Then Luke cried out as his whole world exploded into pleasure for a moment. He gasped as Alexander pulled back. The blonde grinned at him, and his stomach did a little backflip. "Looks like I found your button."

And then all he could do was scream and writhe and moan until he came and then it hurt because _Alexander was still thrusting into him_ and hitting his button and he couldn't take it, oh, god, oh, godohgod -

Luke couldn't say how long it went on for, only that by the time the blonde was finished with him, he was beyond exhaustion and sense. Even after the purple-eyed bandit had come inside of him, Alexander had kept right on fucking him, pausing only long enough to flip Luke onto his belly. And then onto his back again. And then he'd pulled Luke into his lap and by that point the redhead was too far gone into his haze of pleasure to do anything but cling to the man.

When the torture finally ended, the redhead was aware, in a vague sort of way, of being picked up and carried over to his bed. He was tucked into soft sheets and then, with Alexander murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, Luke drifted down into the soft embrace of sleep.


	3. Sow

 

Luke stood in front of the wardrobe in his tent, silently fuming. It was difficult trying to ignore the enormous bruise that was his body and the dried mess in his hair that had also rather unfortunately glued the dress he was wearing to his skin.

He was going to kill Alexander.

Not just because he'd woken up sore as all hell and barely able to sit up and walk around. No, he'd been through worse while fighting monsters. Hell, he'd been through worse while training under Master Van. 

No, the other reason he wanted to kill the blonde bandit was because the stupid bastard had shredded Luke's favorite outfit to the point of being unwearable. And now he had the choice of peeling himself out of the filthy dress he was in and going naked - which wasn't a choice in this Score-forsaken hellhole - or wearing something out of the wardrobe. Which was filled almost entirely with girly blouses, dresses, and skirts.

The only other option he could think of was to wear the least frilly shirt he could dig out, pile on all the stockings and leggings in the drawer, and then wear his ruined, baggy pants over that. As for underwear, he was going to have to wear several pairs or tie a few together or something so that he wasn't wearing crotchless panties.

Oh, he'd also tried the obvious solution of sneaking up on and attacking a guard and then stealing his clothes. But all that had come of that was one of the guards holding him while the other viciously pinched and squeezed his ass as they both laughed. Then the one holding him had shoved him back into his tent, and Luke had face-planted. Before he'd even had time to be grateful that the floor was covered in nice, soft rugs, though, the same bastard had decided he wasn't done with him yet. He'd bent Luke over his bed and fondled Luke's traitorous dick until he was on the verge of coming. And then he'd sandwiched his cock between Luke's ass cheeks and had thrust up between them until he'd come all over the redhead's back. 

Then the other jackass had come into the tent and he'd gone and gotten something out of Alexander's potions chest, and the pair of them had made him drink the entire thing. He'd freaked out, of course, and then the jerks had just laughed at him and left. And not five minutes later, he'd been desperately horny and had found, to his utter horror, that he couldn't come no matter how much he tried. On top of that, his stomach had started painfully cramping, and it had just gotten worse and worse until he was begging for someone, anyone to help him, please, please, _please!_

After about an hour of laughing hysterically at him crying for help they'd come back into his tent with five or six other guards. They'd snickered and jeered at him, calling him a slut and a whore and making him get on his hands and knees and beg for relief. Then one of them had brought over a white dress from his closet, one of the laciest, frilliest things he'd ever seen, and they'd made him put it on while they laughed at him. Apparently, the sight of him getting dressed in something girly was especially amusing, because he'd then had a pair of thigh high stockings, a pair of unnecessarily cute panties, and one of the fabric rings, a red one, shoved into his face and was ordered to put them on, too. 

Trying to beg for help again after a particularly awful stomach cramp had only led to them hitting and kicking him, so he'd pulled on the extra clothes as quickly as he could. He'd just wanted it all to be over. If he was going to suffer, he'd rather do it alone.

They had seemed to find something extra funny about him trying to put the fabric ring on his head, though he hadn't had the slightest idea what was so hilarious. Until one of them had snatched it away from him, shoved him onto his back, and then slid it up his left leg until it sat mid-thigh.

And then the guard had said grinned and said, "Now the kid really does look like the boss's other half." 

Luke hadn't known what he'd meant by that, though he was pretty sure that it hadn't been anything good.

Just humiliating him hadn't been enough for the guards, of course. The one who'd put the fabric ring on his leg had then roughly shoved Luke's thighs apart and forced himself inside of the redhead. As awful as everything he'd been through so far had been, nothing had even come close to being as painful as that with maybe the exception of the stomach cramps that just seemed to get worse and worse by the minute. He hadn't even been able to scream, though, because the moment he'd opened his mouth, one of the other bastards had shoved himself inside, leaving Luke gagging.

At that point, he'd snapped. Any part of any of them that he could reach, he started clawing at and punching. He'd even bitten down as hard as he could and had started kicking at the jackass grabbing his legs. The more he could hurt them, the better; it was all he could think about doing then.

In hindsight, it really hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. There was just one of him and eight of them, and the whole lot of them had kicked the crap out of him for it until he was coughing up blood, couldn't see out of his left eye, and was desperately trying to protect several broken ribs from getting broken into even smaller pieces. When he couldn't fight back any more, they'd just gone right back to using him like he hadn't even tried. Though the one he'd bitten didn't come near him again.

After that, everything had blurred together for a time. When they'd finally gotten bored of him, he'd been left, covered in their mess and bleeding, to cling to the ground and miserably wait out the rest of the potion's effects. He'd thrown up a few times, which only added to the mess around and on him, though at least it helped him to ignore the fire in his chest and face for a little while.

His cheeks flushed angrily at the memory as he gritted his teeth. He was going to kill Alexander and all of the guards, too. _And then dance on their corpses._

For a while longer, he continued to stand in front of the wardrobe full of pretty clothes while trying to find something that he wouldn't die of shame from wearing or further damage himself trying to pull on. After combing through the selection twice, however, and coming to the eventual conclusion that it just wasn't worth the effort, Luke carefully limped over to his bed, wincing with every step, and crawled under his blanket. If he was going to suffer and bleed, then, damn it, he was going to do it all over Alexander's stupid bed.

He hated this place. He hated the guards. He hated never knowing what time it was. He hated the endless sea of sand outside. He hated that stupid bastard Alexander. He hated everything.

Luke hugged his pillow to himself as tears welled up in the eye he could still see out of and a lump rose in his throat. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sleep in his own bed with his own blanket and his own pillows. He wanted to eat in the drawing room with Mother. He wanted to train out in the courtyard with Master Van. He wanted to be able to go one goddamn day without being raped or attacked by someone.

More than anything, though, he really wanted Guy.

Guy always knew what to do, how to make things better. No matter how bad things got, the blue-eyed swordsman had always been there for Luke with a smile full of warmth and gentleness, his mere presence a promise of safety and better things to come. He'd brought Luke bits and pieces of the world outside the manor that was Luke's cage. And when Luke had found himself thrown out into that world, and it had turned out to be terrifying and full of monsters and people that wanted him dead just for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, Guy had shown up to bring him back home. And for the first time in a very long while, for just a few, brief minutes Luke had felt like everything was right with the world.

And then everything had gone wrong.

They'd been heading towards the Fubras River, the bridge leading to Akzeriuth having been washed away by the recent flood, when the bandits had attacked them. Even with Jade's reduced power and Ion to protect, however, their group had held their own against the band of assailants. 

But while everyone else was still fighting, one of the injured bandits had gotten far enough away from the fight that he'd been able to set off some sort of firecracker. It had shot up into the air with a whistle and then exploded into a shower of brilliant greens, bright yellows, and deep blues that dissolved into shimmering sparkles that thunderously crackled just before disappearing. 

Shortly afterwards, the bandits were joined by reinforcements, and they'd taken Tear down first. Their healer unable to aid them any longer and their group badly outnumbered, they'd all known that it was just a matter of time before they were too injured to fight on.

Luke still had no idea what it was exactly that had hit him. One moment he'd been trying to dig the last of his apple gels out of his pocket, the next thing he knew he was waking up in darkness feeling like he was slung over someone's shoulder. For a few seconds he'd simply thought that it must be night and his eyes needed to adjust. Then the panic had set in as he'd realized he was blindfolded, tied up, and gagged.

And then he'd found himself in this hellhole. With that vile monster Alexander and all of his Score-damned bandits. Everything had gone from bad to worse within such a short amount of time already that there was no saying how much worse things were going to get before Luke finally managed to get out of this nightmarish place. _If_ he ever got out and didn't end up spending the rest of his life trapped here with these assholes, that was.

Drained from the day, the pain, and his tears, Luke curled into a tighter ball around his pillow, tried to ignore his injuries, and went to sleep.

 

. . . . . . . . . .

 

When Luke woke up again, it was to Alexander gently tapping his shoulder. The redhead agitatedly shoved his hand off and yanked the covers back up over his head. He was in no mood to put up with the blonde's bullshit.

"Beautiful, I need to talk to you." The man began tapping his shoulder again.

Luke simply burrowed deeper into his nest of sheets and blankets, wincing at the vicious protest from his ribs. "Go away."

"See, boss, he doesn't ca-"

The sudden, resounding slap, thud, and yelps that followed stoked the redhead's curiosity enough that he dared to pull the blanket away and peer over his shoulder at the commotion. The sight of the guards from earlier that day sent a chill and then a wave of anger through him. _Bastards._ He'd been hoping that they would all get food poisoning or something.

The one who had presumably gotten slapped and knocked on his ass was holding a trembling hand to the angry, red hand print on his face. The other guards had all gone pale, and most were cowering before their leader. Alexander was facing the small group, his hand still raised, and the redhead tried to not look at his back too much.

"I don't recall giving any of you permission to speak in front of our guest." The blonde bandit's voice was as unyielding as steel. "The next one of you who dares to say anything without my permission is going to find himself on the wrong end of my whip, do I make myself clear?"

The guards all flinched but nodded.

"Good. Now line up there, on your knees."

Luke watched curiously as the men did as they were ordered and wondered why they'd all been so eager to abandon their posts just to make a prisoner's life more difficult when it had so clearly pissed their leader off. Were they all just stupid or something?

"What shall I do with them?" It took Luke a moment to realize that Alexander had directed his question at him. He looked between the the men kneeling on the rugs and their leader and wondered if the blonde was being serious.

"You... want _me_ to decide their punishment?" Luke asked uncertainly.

"Yes." Alexander nodded once then turned to glare at his subordinates as he continued, "These idiots thought I wouldn't notice them loudly bragging to the others about what they'd done to you this morning. Perhaps they thought I wouldn't care. Or maybe they actually thought that I would find it amusing that they'd tortured _one of my guests._ "

Luke thought that there was something strange in the way that Alexander said those words, like maybe he was saying one thing and meaning another. A little like how Natalia and the maids would talk about Father "taking liberties" and "being indiscreet" when they were actually talking about how he would have sex with General Cecille whenever she was ordered to the manor and Mother knew about it. It reminded Luke of what the one guard had said earlier, that he was Alexander's "other half", whatever the hell _that_ meant.

One of the men started to say something, then just sort of withered under the fury of Alexander's glare. Luke wondered why on Auldrant the blonde bandit was so angry anyway. It wasn't like he'd been treating Luke any better. Not that he really cared why; all that mattered was that he had a chance to get back at these bastards. And he was going to damn well take it.

Though that did raise the question of what he should tell Alexander to do to them. Beat them into a great big pulp? Force feed them potions until they exploded? Leave them naked outside in the sun until they burnt to crisps? Luke's imagination wasn't usually so morbidly inclined, but his anger was fueling it to come up with some rather nasty ends for the bandits who'd tortured him earlier.

As he thought up different ways for them to die, however, the familiar memory of his first human kill rose back up to the forefront of his thoughts. The scream of pain. Blood running down his sword onto his hands. How still the man had been as he'd lain on the ground afterward. And suddenly Luke didn't want them dead. He didn't want to see them in his nightmares any more than he was going to already.

But he wasn't going to just let these assholes get away with what they'd done, either.

Wincing with even the smallest of movements, Luke carefully rolled over so that he didn't have to strain his neck any more just to look at the others in the room. It was awfully hard to see what was happening over his left shoulder when his left eye was swollen shut, after all. He briefly glanced at each of the men, remembering the part each of them had played in what had happened that morning. Then he looked at Alexander, his mind made up.

"Do the same stuff to them that they did to me. Make them dress up like girls, kick the shit out of them, make them drink the same crap they made me drink."

"...That's surprisingly fair of you." The blonde bandit looked quietly at him for several moments. "Are you sure you don't want them to have a harsher punishment? If you want them executed, I'll gladly order it. What they did to you was unforgivable."

Luke's eye widened. "Huh?"

Alexander turned so that he facing the redhead. "The men aren't allowed to enter my tent or touch anything of mine without my express permission. If that was all they'd done, then they'd get off with just a simple lashing. However... for what they did to you, my _abeleto_ , my guest - the usual punishment will not suffice." He studied Luke's face for a moment. "Whatever you decide, I'll be sure that it gets carried out, no matter how harsh."

Hearing Alexander say all of that was odd. If Luke didn't know any better, and he didn't, really, he might've thought that the man actually wanted him to say that he wanted the other bandits killed. Maybe it was some sort of bandits' code of honor thing, like how Natalia said that the thieves in her books had a code of honor. He'd made up his mind, though. Their blood sure as hell wasn't going to be on his hands.

"Just make them suffer through all the same crap they put me through."

Alexander inclined his head; it was almost more of a shallow bow than a nod. Then he called in more guards and instructed them on how to carry out the sentence that had been chosen for the troublemakers. As the eight were escorted out of the tent in pairs, Luke closed the eye he could see out of and relaxed a little. One less thing to be worried about, he supposed.

Heaving a sigh, the redhead pulled the covers back up over himself and tried to get back to sleep.


End file.
